


Quiet

by Oak_Wood



Category: South Park
Genre: Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Quiet Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oak_Wood/pseuds/Oak_Wood
Summary: Gregory thought that, for once, it would be a normal sleepover.
Kudos: 5





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, yes, of course. More Gregory/Pip dadson.
> 
> If incest and underaged characters isn't your thing, don't read! Go find something else you'll enjoy! You'll only bring yourself down forcing yourself to read something you know for a fact you won't like. Have a great day!

Sleepovers at the Carter household were always filled with fun and excitement; the boys would run around, practically bouncing off the walls as they ate their snacks and watched whatever movies they wanted. The rules was slack- be in bed at a certain time, don’t burn the house down, and most importantly, don’t go into Mr. Carter’s study. After the eventful evening, mostly everyone was fast asleep in the bedroom, Philip and Gregory sharing a bed while their friends Christophe, Damien and Herbert slept on blow-up mattresses on the floor. Occasionally, the silence in the room would either be broken by Gregory restlessly shuffling in the bed, trying to get comfortable, or by Christophe’s occasional mumbling in his sleep. Why was it so difficult to fall asleep tonight? Typically he would be fast asleep within the first 20 minutes of laying down, but tonight just didn’t seem like the night. It had been an hour or so since they had all settled down.  
After quite a few more minutes passing, Gregory would glance to the door after hearing it quietly squeak, noticing a familiar figure slowly making its way over to the bed.  
His father.  
“Quiet, boy,” the man whispered to Gregory, slowly moving the covers up and off of him. “Look at you, only in your boxers while sharing a room with your brother, two boys and a gir-”  
“Christophe is not a girl.” Gregory would quietly snap, realizing his mistake with his tone and shrinking back into his body. “I’m sorry, father, I didn’t mean to-”  
“You know what I want… hands and knees, present yourself to me. I’ll make this even worse for you after what you just did. How dare you speak to your father like that, of all people? You’re practically asking for it, boy.”  
“... I’m sorry father, truly-” Gregory sharply exhales when his neck is grabbed, his father’s hand squeezing tightly as he moves his face grows close to his.   
“I don’t want any lip from you, Gregory, you fucking heard me. Hands and knees. Pull your boxers down. Don’t want to wake up your friends and little brother, do you?”  
Gregory shakes his head, gasping for air as he’s released. Instantly, he gathers himself together and gets on his hands and knees as told, pulling his boxers down and grabbing at the bedsheet below tightly in his hands. He didn’t want the others to wake up and see him like this; especially with his father, of all people. So vulnerable, hole out for everyone to see… a slut, as his father would call him. Perhaps a whore.   
Tonight, there’s no sound of a belt being undone as his father is in his pajamas. All he feels is the slick, wet feeling of his father’s tongue over his hole in preparation for his cock. Gregory would tense, even whimper just slightly as he closed his eyes. It had always felt so odd, yet so good at the same time. He couldn’t help but let out a little sound. “Father-” he quietly whispers, softly exhaling as his legs begin to shake. “Can we please get it over with?”  
Gregory hears a small huff from behind, no verbal reply given as the next thing he feels pressing against his little hole is the head of his father’s cock. He prepares himself, swallowing thickly before his father’s hand presses between his shoulder blades, Gregory’s front now pressed flat to the bed. Slowly, the cock is pressed inside, and Gregory lets out a small cry- then uses his hand to cover his mouth. He nearly forgot, he couldn’t make much noise like he usually could… such a cruel game they were playing.  
When his cock was in Gregory to the hilt, his father slowly pulled back out, then suddenly thrusted right back in hard, paired with the sound of skin on skin. Gregory emits a louder sound than he had anticipated, realizes his mistake, and gasps as he hears shuffling next to him.   
Oh, lord…  
This doesn’t deter Gregory’s father whatsoever, as he begins to consistently thrust in and out of the young boy at a consistent pace. This whole thing is difficult for Gregory- his father’s cock is hitting every right place that makes him feel remarkably good, and he can’t even let out sounds to show how grateful he was. A pity, really! Small huffs and exhales are the few sounds he can get away with without making too much noise, his hands grabbing much tighter at the bedsheet. He can feel his nails digging through the fabric and into his palm with how hard of a grip he has.  
“Gre… gory?” A small voice pipes up by their side, Gregory’s head turning to see his brother’s heavy eyelids and look of grogginess and confusion.   
“Father-” he whispers to the other softly, letting out a small moan as he turns to shove his face into the mattress. “Fuck, fuck, fuck-” he swears quietly, voice muffled. He knew his father was close to finishing- his thrusts always got sloppier towards the end.  
“That’s a good boy,” his father quietly praises, moving his hand up Gregory’s neck to take a fistful of his golden locks. After a few more thrusts, his father would grunt and then swear under his breath, filling Gregory’s ass with his seed. He takes a moment to recover, then pulls out, tucking himself back into his pajama pants. “Don’t get up from the bed, boy, I want you to keep all that inside you, hear me?” Before leaving, he leans over to brush his hand over Philip’s head, quietly chuckling. “We’ll have our fun tomorrow, Philip. I’m sure you can be patient and wait in anticipation, mm?”  
Still groggy, Philip nods and smiles at the touch, bumping his head into his father’s hand like a cat as he scoots over closer to his older brother. When their father leaves, he gently rests a hand on Gregory’s shoulder when he moves to lay on his back, boxers pulled back up. “What did daddy do to you, Gregory?...”  
Gregory takes a moment to reply, blinking at the ceiling before turning his head to look at Philip’s face. “Filled me… now I’m all gross and sticky, I didn’t even get to finish…”  
Philip thinks, then smiles, sticking his tongue out and quietly giggling. “Want me to clean you up?”


End file.
